


*we need you, kiddo

by SpaceAlienBoy



Series: Song Fic One Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Genderless, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: Friend, Please - Twenty One Pilots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friend, Please - Twenty One Pilots

_**I feel for you, but when did you believe you were alone?** _

You had plenty of amazing, nice, caring friends. You had an amazing life. You were healthy. You were safe. You were in a great relationship. It was everything you didn't have above ground.

So, why weren't you happy?

_**You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home** _

Sans - he loved you so much and did everything to make you happy. You couldn't do what he did. You loved him so very much but you didn't know how to make him as happy as he made you. He made you laugh, smile, cry of happiness, love... But even then, it didn't stop the thoughts from coming back when he wasn't around. He wasn't the only one that made you happy, though, his brother, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Flowey, Grillby, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Monster Kid, Burgerpants, everyone. They all made you so happy...

So, why didn't it feel like you were happy enough?

_**Where light once was** _

You took a shaky sigh, pulling your legs closer to your chest as you stared at the bed in contemplation.

Would anyone miss you? Of course, they would, you were their friend!

Right?

**_Petrified of who you are and who you have become_ **

You seemed to be their friend. They seemed to enjoy your presence. Unless they were just acting...

They weren't, were they?

Mettaton was pretty obvious when he was around someone he didn't like - it was painfully obvious. Papyrus tried to not show it so he didn't hurt their feelings. Sans just didn't care unless they were a threat. Undyne was vocal about it. Alphys hid when she was uncomfortable around someone. Toriel would pull Frisk and Chara closer to her if she wasn't comfortable around someone and would look away. Flowey was just an ass to everyone.

_**You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone** _

Your brows furrowed as you thought of it, sinking further into the corner of the wall, your nails digging into your arm. It was only recently the thoughts had come back - after your failed attempt at suicide by jumping down the hole, you were more busy trying to avoid fighting the monsters and getting food from somewhere.

Could you try again..?

_**To exterminate your bones** _

Sans was at "work" with Papyrus and Frisk had gone to Alphys' to watch anime. You had the whole house to yourself and boy did the urge itch at the back of your mind pretty annoyingly. It was tempting. All you had to do was either leave the house or grab a knife. Sans hated you dealing with knives... he was uncomfortable when either you or Frisk held them.

But he wasn't home now.

_**Friend, please** _

You almost laughed, sadly, thinking about what would happen or how you would... how you would do it. Very slowly, you pushed yourself off the bed and towards the closet, being dressed in only underwear and a shirt wasn't exactly the right attire for walking around outside, right?

Grabbing a nice shirt and jeans, you threw them and socks and shoes on (and one of Sans' extra jackets), took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

_**Remove your hands from over your eyes** _

Hand on the doorknob, you paused, turning your head to take in the fact you might not be coming back home. A small smile itched at your lips as you went through the memories you made here, a tear sliding down your cheek. You tore your eyes from the room and twisted the knob, pausing in opening the door again. Your eyes remained on the floor, hesitating.

 _Screw it,_ you thought, throwing the door open and closed, the cold air nipping harshly at your cheeks. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground and in the distance towards town, the laughter of children echoed. You frowned and headed the opposite way to Waterfall

**_For me..._ **

You avoided every monster on the way, your head tucked down, hands shoved in the pockets, the hood on. It was quite a big jacket so you were easily hidden. The warmth encased you and it kept the water from seeping through to your skin. Which was pretty nice.

Your feet mindlessly carried you to the Garbage Dump where you, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk have been so many times to find cool stuff that fell from the surface. It was also where Alphys and Undyne told you of their meeting. Alphys was staring into the Abyss... Undyne saved her...

Will anyone save you?

_**I know you want to leave but** _

"What are you doing?"

You jumped in surprise and whirled around to face the small, yellow flower."Wh-what?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I asked what you were doing." He disappeared and popped up closer to you.

You stepped back, still staring at Flowey. You didn't answer him, shaking from your trance, turning around and continuing your journey. Flowey followed close behind, remaining silent. "If you're going to find Frisk, they're at Alphys' and you're going the wrong way."

"I know," you responded blandly.

**_Friend, please..._ **

Flowey huffed and you just barely heard him mutter, "Fine, I'll leave," before you were on your own again.

Did you always feel this lonely?

_**Don't take your life away from me** _

Pulling the jacket tighter around you, you shuffled towards your destination - the save point near the waterfall of garbage. You weren't going to save, though. You weren't resetting anything or going back.

You trudged through the water, nodding towards Mad Dummy - who just huffed at you - as you passed them.

_**Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know** _

You were quick to get to the small wooden platform and save star. You sat with your legs crossed, staring ahead of you at the neverending black abyss. You hands wrung together in front of you, back curved, shoulders in - you were guarding yourself against nothing.

_**You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow** _

"You know," Flowey started, planted in his pot on the table. Sans' glare was directed towards him now. "I know where they went."

The two skeleton brother's gaze remained on the flower. Frisk stepped past Sans and in front of him, signing,  _'where did my big sibling go?'_

Flowey shrugged the best he could and closed his eyes. Papyrus held back Sans and replied for him. "FLOWEY, PLEASE. WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE Y/N HAD GONE. THEY AREN'T IN SNOWDIN ANYWHERE. NO ONE BUT YOU HAVE SEEN THEM."

He opened one eye to look at the taller, yet younger, skeleton. "I know. They aren't in Snowdin because they're hiding in the dump."

"garbage dump," Sans added, rushing to the door, Papyrus at his heels.

Frisk grabbed Flowey out of the pot forcefully, earning a growl from him, and ran, allowing the flower to hook his roots around Frisk's shoulders.

**_So I stopped by to let you know_ **

"BROTHER, WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Papyrus caught up to Sans easily, jogging beside him only to skid to a stop when Sans halted.

"kid, take pap and go to that save point there." He was gone before Frisk or Papyrus could reply, a cloud of light blue smoke in the spot he was moments before.

Papyrus turned to Frisk, worry crossing his features. "HUMAN, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Frisk shook their head and grabbed his hand, pulling him along towards the save point.

_**Friend, please** _

You had moved to the dryest edge of the hole, your legs dangling off the side, your hands on either side of you. E/c eyes remained staring into the dark, barely moving.

Would it be worth it?

What about Frisk? How would they react?

What about Papyrus and Sans? Would Papyrus understand?

What about Toriel when she got word of it?

Did any of them actually care?

_**Remove your hands from over your eyes** _

Moving to stand up, you stumbled back a few step but regained your balance and returned towards the edge, looking over.

"It's really dark..." you muttered.

The sound of something moving in the water caught your attention, your eyes meeting Sans' empty sockets and widening. "kid, what are you doing?"

**_For me..._ **

You hand wrapped around the handle of the knife you had slipped in your pocket before you left the bedroom, tightening around it but not pulling it out yet.

Gathering the courage, you spoke up, ignoring his words. "Should... Shouldn't - Sh- Shouldn't you be- be at wo- at work?" You silently cursed for stuttering, your courage slowly draining.

"something felt wrong and i went home with pap early," he answered, taking a step towards you.

You copied his movements but opposite as you took a step back towards the edge. Sans' eyes widened, a small flame beginning to flicker in his left one.

**_I know you want to leave but_ **

"Sans, don't," you threatened, holding out your right hand. You left remained in your pocket and around the knife.

He didn't move, not daring to take the chance of you backing away and into the abyss. "step away from the edge, y/n, please."

Should you? Why should you?

Both of Sans' hands were out and stretched towards you as if he was reaching to grab you, but made no move towards you.

**_Friend, please_ **

Papyrus and Frisk soon ran up to Sans, stopping when they saw you. Frisk's brown eyes widened as they covered their mouth and shook their head, tears already brimming the corners.  _'Please don't do it...'_ they signed, taking a small step towards you.

You refused to look at them, keeping your eyes towards everyone's feet.

"So this is what you were going to do," Flowey commented, sounding slightly disturbed but mostly monotone.

_**Don't take your life away from me** _

"HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE - THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW; YOU COULD DIE IF YOU FALL."

 _Oh, Papyrus..._ you laughed softly as his innocence in the subject. "That's the point..." you muttered in reply, dropping your hand.

_**Would you let me know your plans tonight?** _

Papyrus looked at you with a face of worry and... terror. You felt your soul ache at the look but refused to show it. The tall skeleton took a step forward, reaching towards you. Once again, you took a step back and looked away. "HUMAN, IS THERE... SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING US? YOU SEEM VERY DISTRESSED AND UNHAPPY."

You refused to answer him.

"kid, please step away from the edge," Sans begged, "even just a little."

You remained rooted to the spot.

**_'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light_ **

_'Please, please, please listen to them, Y/n...'_ Frisk pleaded, crying. Their hands were shaking horribly as tears streamed down their cheeks. Even Flowey seemed worried.

He spoke up, his voice a bit gravelly. "Y/n, you don't have to do this..."

You shook your head.

**_And I have nothing else left to say_ **

"come back with us, let's go home," Sans didn't move but the sound of his voice made it seem like he was restraining himself from doing anything. "we can help you."

You shook your head again and looked at him. "I don't need help, Sans," you muttered, "I also don't want you to see anything, please just leave."

"SANS IS RIGHT, HUMAN. WE CAN HELP YOU AND MAKE YOU HAPPY AGAIN," Papyrus proposed but you still refused.

_**But I will listen to you all day** _

Talk to them. Let them help you. Let them make you happy.

It all seemed surreal. It couldn't be true.

You took another step back, this time hitting the edge and almost slipping. Rocks scattered down the side as you steadied yourself. "Please just... just leave, I'm begging you.

Frisk finally spoke up, their small voice a bit scratchy from not talking all that much. "And we're begging  _you_ , Y/n, please."

_**Yes I will** _

The hand that was wrapped around the knife tightened and you debated whether or not you should bring it out. "Frisk, turn around."

They began to argue but Papyrus picked them up and softly moved their face into his neck so they couldn't see, but watched you with a fearful gaze.

"kid, whatever you're planning - don't do it," Sans took another step towards you, his eye sockets a black void.

_"Too late."_

**_Friend, please..._ **

You removed the knife from your pocket and opened it, turning it so it faced your chest. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you smiled at the skelebrothers.

"HUMAN!"

**_Remove your hands from over your eyes..._ **

With as much force as you could muster, you shoved the knife through your chest.

" _ **y/n**_!!"

**_For me..._ **

Time slowed as Sans' left eye burst into flame and he shot forward, reaching towards you. Papyrus held Frisk tighter as orange tears streamed down his cheekbones.

You fell backward, hands dropping from the knife, a smile etched on your face.

**_I know you want to leave but..._ **

Sans dropped to his knees at the edge, watching as you fell into the darkness. Papyrus had turned away, cradling Frisk tightly.

**_Friend, please..._ **

Flowey had (somehow) teared up and started crying out of shock, tightening his roots around Frisk but not enough to hurt them.

Your soul floated up towards where Sans was, just where you were standing right before and shattered into pieces. Frisk began crying harder.

**_Don't take your life away from me..._ **

_Continue   - > Reset_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to add onto it and if anyone wants me to, I can actually create this into a story.  
> Song: Taken By Sleep - Tyler Joseph

_**This is a story about a scarlet letter...** _

Sans sat against a wall near the void where you fell, silently staring ahead at the bleak darkness. It's only been a day and you haven't reset. Frisk tried so many times but hasn't been able to at all after.

Stars, how could he had been so blind? To know you were hurting so bad that this happened to be your only option? Dammit, he was going through it too!

**_Yeah..._ **

All the resets Frisk had done and what Chara had put him through just made him lose all hope. He wasn't looking forward to anything - he wasn't even trying to go on with his life. He was just living. Day by day. Night by night. There was nothing for him in the end if everything was just gonna reset. He didn't care anymore.

And now you made it worse.

**_It just hit me as I laid my head down_ **

When you had come down the same way Frisk had, you ended up with the power of resetting. Your  **Determination** was incredible compared to Chara's or Frisk's. It could light up a whole room.

But it would always flicker. It would dim here and there but with the mentioning of certain people or subjects, it brightened once again. Sans knew what it meant, he knew. But he didn't say anything. He kept to himself about it but made sure to make you feel as welcomed and happy as you could ever be. Hell, his brother and Mettaton, Grillby, Alphys and Undyne, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy, they all helped out too.

**_No one around in the dark cold night, I hear a sound_ **

He still heard your cries when no one else was around. He heard your sobbing.

But he was a fool for never going in to comfort you.

**_In my head repeat track of everything you've ever said_ **

He thought maybe all of the 'I love you's and all the physical attention, the laughing, the hugs; everything helped you. He thought that everything they did for you helped drag you out of that hole you dug yourself into.

_He thought he could finally make you happy._

**_Must be something, but it's nothing, so I just go back to bed_ **

With a loud, shaky sigh he stood and teleported to his room, avoiding the interaction with Papyrus and Frisk downstairs. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He barely wanted to even stand.

Had he ever been this low?

**_It's four, crack the door to the hallways in my dreams_ **

Falling into the messy bed, Sans stared at the wall in front of him. The motivation to move at all - to even sleep - was low. His bones felt heavy and he didn't have the energy to move them. It was hard enough to move his fingers.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted  _you back, damn it_.

**_But it seems my hallway keeps closing in on me_ **

The flashing, blue, block lights the clock illuminated read  _6:39 pm_. Papyrus normally called him down for dinner around now. When Sans wouldn't move or leave his room to go eat, you would've barged into his room and jumped on his bed, trying to drag him out of the room. Maybe you would've made a joke about him only being a bag of bones but still so heavy. Then you'd laugh and he'd join in with you.

But it was silent. Papyrus didn't yell for him. You didn't run into the room.

He continued to lay there, alone.

_**Forcing me out, making me think about you and how you're gone** _

You fought. He fought. You lost. And now he was considering it as well but he couldn't leave his brother - Papyrus needed him. He needed Papyrus.

But-

_**I see 4:05 in teary eyes and then I write this song** _

He wanted you back. He wanted you to  _come back_. Dammit, he could care less if you reset or if Frisk reset. Hell, even Chara could reset and right now,  _he didn't care._ He just wanted you back.

His dreams consisted of how he couldn't save you, how he couldn't prevent your death. He could've. He could've saved you. He could've helped you. You could still be there. If he tried  _harder_.

**_And I just can't believe it has to be this way_ **

He rolled onto his back, covering his eyes as he tried to silently weep. He missed you. He missed your laugh. He missed your smile. He missed your warmth. He missed your jokes. He missed your voice. He missed your hair. He missed your eyes. He missed  _you._ He missed  _everything_ about you.

A sad laugh escaped him as he wiped the tears that had fallen.  _Fuck._ He didn't miss you.

_He needed you._

**_You know we say it seems to me that it was just the other day_ **

The door cracked open slowly, Papyrus just barely peeking into the room. His usual happy demeanor was shadowed by the gloom of grief. Sans barely recognized this side of him.

"SANS?" He called, so much quieter than usual. "I, UH, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO... TO SEE THIS." He didn't elaborate, just silently stood at the door, anxious.

Sans hated this side of his brother.

_**I saw your face, I saw your light, you ran the race, you fought the fight** _

Slowly, he stepped off the bed. "what's going on papyrus?"

His brother shook his head but beckoned for him to follow. Frisk sat curled up on the couch, buried in your too-big hoodie. Their brown eyes were puffy and red, usually neat hair knotted and mangled. They barely acknowledged Sans' presence, staring at the TV where Mettaton was on. Live.

_**But now it's all being torn down for me tonight** _

He took a seat beside the kid, pulling them into his lap and cradled them. Their body shook with sobs as they resumed crying into the hoodie. Sans could smell you on it, it brought a wave of comfort that maybe it was you that was in his lap but upon looking down, he was mistaken and it was still just Frisk.

Papyrus pressed play on the remote, having paused the show.

_**And I know it might be a little selfish for me to say** _

_"I would just like to say, thank you all that are watching at home or had come here to watch this today,"_ Mettaton spoke. It was like Papyrus, his usual flirty and happy demeanor had been torn down.  _"We... we lost a... a very important and dearly loved friend a few days ago. That is one of the reasons why I had not been... I hadn't been around much._ " He took a shaky breath and covered his mouth.  _"I'm so sorry everyone, this is... a really touchy and... it'd a hard subject for me. I'm sure for anyone who had met them, it's a touchy subject for you too."_

_**But I need to know if you've thought of me at all today** _

_"A dear friend of the Skelebrothers, Sans and Papyrus, mine, Alphys', Undyne's, Frisk's and many others had... fallen. They weren't... killed by anyone. No one touched them, no one had harmed them. They... they, uh, hell this is..."_ He paused and crouched on the stage, trying to pull himself together.  _"They... they died by their own hand."_

**_Cause every day walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week_ **

Mettaton stood back up, as straight as possible and tried so very hard to seem strong.  _"I... I wanted to make a small, maybe even short, show to remember them. For everyone to remember them. To remember the best times we all had with them._

 _"The... the uh, the reason I say 'short' is because... I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold myself together. At some point, everything is going to crash down and I won't be able to continue this."_ He laughed and shrugged.  _"Even the strongest people have their breaking point. You could - you could be the strongest monster or human alive, in the world, even in the universe but... everyone, no matter who you are, has their breaking point. I won't lie, I cry over stupid stuff half the time but this... if you're able to stay without any tear in your eye, I don't wanna know how you do it. I would rather know why you wouldn't cry over them."_

**_And now it's ten after four and I am taken by sleep_ **

_"Now, Y/n is... was... they were an amazing human. Frisk and Y/n together made friends with everyone. They never hurt anyone, they never held grudges and they never pushed anyone away. Y/n... stars, they were dealing with something none of us knew of. They never said anything about it and held up a facade the whole time just to make us smile."_ He laughed again, short and sad.  _"Hell, I was never a fan of Sans' stupid puns and jokes - I still wasn't when Y/n would crack them with him but... I guess they never failed to make anyone smile at them._

_"Many times, behind the stage, at home or anywhere away from a camera, Y/n was dramatic. Dramatic as in they would do stuff to make someone laugh and dramatically seem hurt about it or they would just move around and make their movements uncoordinated and sporadic or really, overly emphasized. Never would it fail to make us laugh."_

**_Spending hours on end, deciding what I'd say to a friend if I ever saw him again_ **

Papyrus was crying, Frisk was crying harder. Sans was just barely holding on. Still, they remained silent enough to hear what Mettaton was saying.

_"It was... unexpected, to say the least when we found out what Y/n had done. To know that instead of letting up help them or comfort them, they resorted to... that. It must've been hell, worse than hell, to Sans and Papyrus. I won't go into depth on that but they were... they were the closest to Y/n than the rest of us. They lived with the brothers and always hung out with them."_

**_Cause I don't if I know, don't want to come across the wrong way_ **

It was silent as Mettaton covered his mouth, shoulders shaking. Very softly, he muttered a broken "I'm sorry" and left the stage. The screen then went to static, mentioning that they would be back later.

Sans didn't know what to say, neither did the other two in the room. He was... very much surprised Mettaton would go up and make an announcement like that. It just wasn't Mettaton's forte to go on and make a special show about someone. Sans guessed this was just a special occasion.

_**And I don't know if I know, but I know I want to see your face today** _

Just barely, from the corner of his eye sockets, Sans caught Frisk pulling up the menu and the two orange buttons floated in front of them.

This time,

he didn't stop them as they pressed it.

_Continue   - >Reset_

**_And somebody told me they saw you cry and break down_ **

Sans shuddered as he woke up, his head lifting from his crossed arms on the table. The sentry station was empty beside him. If he was still enough and listened closely, he could hear Papyrus shouting and the laughter of Frisk as they played in the snow not that far away in the woods.

Faintly, he smiled.

_**Do you know how hard that is to get around and think about?** _

He stood and stretched, cracking his shoulders and knuckles. Softly, he laughed as he realized the small habit he picked up. Maybe some do rub off on people. He remembered how much you would always crack your knuckles or your neck when you were nervous.

Maybe it just rubbed off on him.

_**It's not like you to let emotions get the best of things** _

If Frisk truely reset back to when Y/n had shown up, it would only be a few more minutes till you got to the bridge. Sans teleported to the bridge then walked towards the trees to hide and wait.

_"So no one decides it's best to tell me that it's so fuCKING COLD AND SNOWY? Thanks. I'll just freeze to death out here. In the cold. By myself. Alone. That's nice."_

Sans' smile widened.

_**Especially when everything is hanging in the air we breathe** _

_"I can't grab and drag this stick? It's too big. WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I want my stick, dammit!"_

Sans watched as you kicked the large stick on the ground, then continued on towards the bridge where you stopped to stare at the large structure. He took a breath and walked up to you to say the line he's repeated so many times.

_"h u m a n... d o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?"_

**_And I just can't believe it has to be this way_ **

Before he could tell you to turn around, you spun as quick as you could on snow and jumped on Sans, hugging him tightly. Although, tightly was one hell of an understatement. You hugged him with such force, he doubted Undyne or even Asgore could've taken you off of him but he didn't care. He hugged you back with the same, but slightly less, tightness burying his face in your neck. Despite him being taller than you, he picked you up and held you without any means of letting you go.

_**You know we say it seems to me that it was just the other day** _

" _why?"_ Sans cried softly, falling to his knees, but not letting you go.

You didn't respond, keeping your face buried in the floof of his hoodie as it absorbed most of your tears. You refused to answer.

_**I saw your face and saw your light, you ran the race, you fought the fight** _

Softly, you muttered,  _"I'm sorry,"_ and let him go, staring at the ground as tears cascading their way down off your chin.

_**But now it's all being torn down for me tonight** _

Sans reached for you, eye sockets wide as you just dispersed in a cloud of dust, the whole scene around him changing into the lab where he was raised as a kid.

_He hated that place._

**_And I know it might be a little selfish for me to say_ **

"Well, it's nice to know you've grown to be such an amazing brother, Sans."

The said skeleton whirled around to face the voice, sneering at his 'supposedly dead' father.

Gaster hunched over in front of a table full of different inventions and blueprints. Sans recognized a few but the rest were new.

_**But I need to know if you thought of me at all today** _

"you're dead," Sans stated, pointing at him accusingly.

Gaster sighed, "That I am uncertain of but disregard that."

"then how are you here?!" He shouted.

"I am merely in your mind. I'm not here nor there. I've just come to wake you, Sans. The more you try to make this dream seem real, the further you stray from reality."

_**Cause every day walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week** _

"but, frisk reset everything-"

Gaster interrupted him, his gaze remaining on his work. "That, they did not. Y/n is still gone, everything is still the same as it was." He rubbed his skull. "You were treading along a dangerous path there and all you did was fall asleep."

"so... y/n isn't..."

"They aren't coming back, Sans."

_**And now it's ten after four and I am taken by sleep** _

Sans stood there in silence, trying to process everything in his skull. The short-lived happiness was... just a dream. Gaster finally stood straight and turned towards him.

"I had to get you out of there so Papyrus didn't lose you too," Gaster explained.

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend** _

"Now, wake up and heal, my son."

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend** _

Once again, Sans shot up, this time from his bed, and looked around in alarm. He found nothing out of place in his messy room. Unless you not being next to him in bed was out of place. That was it. Your clothes remained untouched in the closet, some scattered on the floor.

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend** _

Sans fell back and stared at the ceiling, allowing himself to cry once more. He must've fallen asleep a while ago. The clock, which had originally been yours, read  _8:14 pm_ and no sign of his ever moving from his bed since he last got in it. Did he fall asleep before Papyrus went to get him and he just dreamt the whole thing?

_**I'll sing a song to you, my...** _

He really was losing his mind, now. It just felt so  _real._ Papyrus, Mettaton's talk, Frisk resetting,  _seeing Y/n again._

He really did need you.

He needed you to ground him.

_**Let's go!** _

What if... he joined you? Was there an afterlife where he could see you?

Almost unconsciously, Sans teleported to where you had... and sat on the platform where the Save Star was.

_**Friend, yeah, yeah, yeah...** _

Worth it?

Probably not.

Sans didn't really care right now. He didn't care about the fact that he was about to leave behind his family and everything he used to care about. He didn't care about the fact that he was about the leave behind his friends. He didn't care.

Anymore.

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend...** _

Slowly, he inched towards the edge, standing in the water that softly beckoned him off the edge with it.

"SANS?"

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend...** _

The sound of his brother's broken voice snapped him out the daze he was in. Sans backed away from the edge and back onto the platform, sitting in surprise.

Papyrus sat beside him. "YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO..."

"no, pap, i wasn't. i'm sorry if i scared you..."

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend...** _

"IT'S NICE TO SIT AROUND HERE AND REMEMBER Y/N. DESPITE HOW THEY LEFT, THEY'RE HAPPY MEMORIES TO THINK OF AROUND HERE." Papyrus leaned back against his hands, staring at the roof of the cavern.

Sans lied on the platform and nodded. "yeah..."

"OH, AND SANS? JST BECAUSE THEY AREN'T PHYSICALLY HERE DOES NOT MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE. THEY'RE STILL IN OUR SOULS AND MIND. THEY'LL NEVER LEAVE IF WE DON'T FORGET."

"yeah.i guess so, papyrus..."

_**I'll sing a song to you, my friend...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started crying while writing this. I wasn't even halfway done and I started crying.  
> ~  
> The happiness just won't come, will it?  
> ~  
> I'm a horrible writer, why do people like me?  
> ~  
> Happy enough ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Should I just make a large oneshot book for these and you guys? I already have like 2 or 3 of them.


End file.
